Ludwig von Lahnstein
Ludwig Graf von Lahnstein (*1951 †2013) war der Ehemann von Elisabeth, der Witwer von Madeleine von Lahnstein sowie der Vater von Hagen, Sebastian, Tristan, Helena und Rebecca von Lahnstein. Er wurde von Krystian Martinek gespielt Leben Ludwig ist der älteste Sohn von Dietrich von Lahnstein und Wilhelmine Baxter sowie der Bruder von Johannes und der Halbbruder von Christian Frei. Er verliebte sich in eine Bedienstete der Lahnsteins. Nach seiner Heirat mit Madeleine wurde er von Dietrich enterbt. Mit Madeleine hat er 5 Kinder: Hagen, Sebastian, Tristan, Helena und Rebecca. Ludwig hatte mit irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Geschäften versucht, an Geld zu kommen - daraufhin trieb er sich und seine Familie in die Pleite. Ein Bekannter von Madeleine in deren Heimat Argentinien - der Bruder des Gefängnisdirektors in Patagonien, wo Ludwig später inhaftiert wurde - wollte der Familie einen Kredit aushändigen, forderte von Madeleine dafür aber eine "Gegenleistung". Als Madeleine diese nicht erbringen wollte, wurde sie vergewaltigt und erschoss darauf ihren Peiniger. Ludwig machte sich Vorwurfe, dass durch ihn seine Frau in eine derartige Situation geraten war und nahm ihre Schuld und Strafe auf sich, worauf er 15 Jahre lang im Gefängnis verbrachte. Den gemeinsamen Kindern sollte vorgegaukelt werden, Ludwig sei bei einem Bootsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Madeleine kümmerte sich fortan allein um die Kinder und mußte um diese ernähren zu können, mehrere Jobs annehmen. Sebastian war ab da an für seine Geschwister verantwortlich. 4 Jahren nach Ludwigs Tod verstarb Madeleine. Nachdem die vier Geschwister nunmehr Waisen waren, nahm sich Adrian Degenhardt, der Ludwig (wie auch Johannes) seit Uni-Zeiten kannte und mit diesem freundschaftlich verbunden war, ihnen an und unterstützte sie vorallem finanziell. Sebastian bekam eine Ausbildung auf der Elite-Uni Harvard in den USA, die Zwillinge wurde auf Internate zwecks Ausbildung gesteckt und Rebecca bekam eine Ausbildung auf einer Modeschule in New York, welche sie aber später abbrach, um nach Düsseldorf zurückzukehren, wo mittlerweile auch Sebastian weilte. Eines Tages glaubt Andi Fritzsche Ludwig damals während seiner Gefängniszeit gesehen zu haben. Er kann den Verdacht, dass Ludwig noch am Leben sein könnte, nicht verdrängen. Um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, holt er aus Helenas Suite heimlich ein Foto ihres Vaters. Er will den Geschwistern jedoch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Fest entschlossen plant er, Ludwig in Südamerika aufzuspüren. Helena ist unsicher, was sie von Andis Verdacht, ihr Vater sei noch am Leben, halten soll. Sie will sich gemeinsam mit Andi vor Ort Gewissheit verschaffen, beschließt jedoch, ihre anderen Geschwister nicht einzuweihen. Tristan wird hellhörig, als Helena versucht, für die Reise eine größere Summe Geld lockerzumachen. Als er dann noch mitbekommt, dass sie spontan verreisen will, stellt Tristan Helena irritiert zur Rede. Zunächst lässt sich Tristan von Helenas Ausrede überzeugen, warum sie ihm die Reise verheimlich hat. Doch als sich auch das Reiseziel als Lüge herausstellt, forscht Tristan weiter nach. Verärgert erkennt er, dass Helena gemeinsam mit Andi verreist, ohne aber den Grund für die Reise zu kennen. Irritiert erkennt Tristan, dass er sich nicht nur Sorgen um Helena macht. Kaum, dass Helena und Andi in Patagonien gelandet sind, geht alles schief. Als sie schon nach kurzer Zeit frustriert sind, taucht plötzlich Tristan auf, der ihnen nachgereist ist. Ungehalten über ihren geheimen Aufbruch, provoziert er Andi eifersüchtig zu einer Schlägerei. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, gesteht Helena Tristan den wahren Grund ihrer Reise. Helena ist erleichtert, als Andi und Tristan nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung vorläufig Waffenstillstand schließen, um sie bei der Suche nach Ludwig zu unterstützen. Als Andi eine alte Bekannte ausfindig macht und um Hilfe bei der Suche bittet, werden Helena und Tristan mit einer schockierenden Nachricht konfrontiert. Helena ist entsetzt, als sie erfährt, dass ihr Vater tot sein soll, und wird von Andi und Tristan aufgefangen. Doch als sie erleichtert feststellt, dass der Gefängnisdirektor gelogen hat, versucht sie, diesem verzweifelt ins Gewissen zu reden. Als jedoch zu allem Überfluss auch noch Tristan verhaftet wird, sieht Helena keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als dem Direktor ein gefährliches Spiel vorzuschlagen. Helena zockt mit dem zwielichtigen Gefängnisdirektor mit einer Schachpartie um die Freiheit ihres Vaters, während Tristan und Andi um ihr Wohlergehen bangen. Tatsächlich triumphiert Helena und schenkt Ludwig und Tristan so die Freiheit. Während Andi Helena zum ersten Mal bewusst mit anderen Augen sieht, fallen die Zwillinge ihrem Vater Ludwig nach 15 Jahren erleichtert in die Arme. Nachdem Helena Andi demonstriert hat, wie viel sie ihm zu verdanken hat, brechen die Abenteurer beseelt in ein neues Leben auf. Zurück in Düsseldorf ist Ansgar gerade dabei, Ludwigs Kinder vom Schloss zu werfen. Doch Ludwigs Rückkehr verändert alles. Elisabeth glaubt zufrieden, dass Ludwig nach seiner Rückkehr langfristig um sein Erbe kämpfen und Ansgar entmachten wird. Als Ludwig jedoch Maria enttarnt, übersteigt diese Entwicklung Elisabeths kühnste Erwartungen. Doch sie muss entsetzt erkennen, dass Ludwig sich trotz des aufgeflogenen Betrugs für Maria einsetzt. Als Elisabeth jedoch von Ludwig Marias traurige Geschichte erfährt, kommt sie ins Nachdenken. Während Ansgar und Maria fürchten, dass Elisabeth die Polizei einschaltet, trifft Elisabeth eine weitreichende Entscheidung. Nachdem Elisabeth bei Maria großzügig Gnade vor Recht hat walten lassen, muss Maria mehr und mehr erkennen, dass die Familie sie zwar nicht der Polizei ausgeliefert hat, trotzdem aber nichts mit ihr zu tun haben will. Als auch Ansgar sie ablehnend behandelt, sieht Maria in ihrer Einsamkeit keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als Königsbrunn mit gepackten Koffern zu verlassen. Nachdem Ludwig die Francesca Lüge aufgedeckt hat, ist Johannes´ Testament wieder rechtskäftig und Carla wieder Vorsitzende der Holding. Doch diese überschreibt Ludwig die Holding. Nach wochenlangem hin und her entscheidet sich Ludwig für Elisabeth und gegen Maria. Später heiratet er sie sogar.thumb|368px|Elisabeth (v.l-n.r) und Ludwig von Lahnstein ... Familie *Dietrich von Lahnstein - Vater *Katharina von Lahnstein -Mutter *Mimi Baxter, Stief-Mutter *Johannes von Lahnstein - Halbbruder *Christian Frei - Halbbruder *Hagen von Lahnstein - Sohn *Sebastian von Lahnstein - Sohn *Tristan von Lahnstein - Sohn *Helena von Lahnstein - Tochter *Rebecca von Lahnstein - Tochter *Nina Ryan, Stieftochter *Maximilian Stiehl - Enkel *Carl Hansen - Enkel *Christina Brandner - Enkelin *Emma von Lahnstein - Enkelin *Lara Cornelius, Stief-Enkelin *Ansgar von Lahnstein - Neffe *Constantin von Lahnstein, Adoptiv-Neffe *Leonard von Lahnstein, Adoptiv-Neffe *Carla von Lahnstein - Nichte *Sarah von Lahnstein - Nichte *Nicola von Lahnstein - Nichte *Maximiliane Frei - Nichte *Hannes von Lahnstein - Großneffe *Nick Brandner - Großneffe *Julius von Lahnstein de Maron †, Adoptiv-Großneffe *Kim von Lahnstein - Großnichte *Amelie Hofmann - Großnichte *Sophia von Lahnstein - Großnichte *Dana Wolf, Schwiegertochter *Tanja von Lahnstein, Schwiegertochter *Francesca von Lahnstein, Schwägerin Liebschaften *Madeleine von Lahnstein - 1. Ehefrau *Elisabeth von Lahnstein - 2. Ehefrau Kategorie:Familie von Lahnstein Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Familie Cornelius Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben